


Sakaar Reuinion

by kiwiesweetie



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Missionary Position, Teasing, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 21:46:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16841032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwiesweetie/pseuds/kiwiesweetie
Summary: Thor and Dottie reunite after a long time apart, noticing the changes they've gone through.





	Sakaar Reuinion

Just in that instant I was pinned, boxed between the wall and his imposing form. The grin on his face made it clear to me that this was completely intentional, and I held back a gasp. He loved seeing my reactions, and I didn’t want to satisfy him just yet. A little more work was needed before that could happen. I just crossed my arms and pouted, pretending like this wasn’t exactly what I wanted. He left me waiting for so long, and as much as I just wanted to hold on to him and never let go he needed a bit of a taste of his own medicine. I knew that he wasn’t used to having to wait to get what he wanted, the impatient anticipation in his voice was driving me crazy. 

“That dress makes you look wonderful.” He trailed a hand up my side, chuckling when I squirmed. “Did you have this on you the whole time?”  
“Maybe I did.” I smiled as smugly as I could.  
“You should’ve shown it to me back then. Maybe we would’ve gotten to this point even quicker.” The hand on my side moved to cup my cheek, his face getting slowly closer to mine.  
“So when you say I look wonderful you mean something a bit different, don’t you?” I tried to stay as on top of things as I could, though the visible color in my cheeks wasn’t helping me. “Pervert.”  
“Don’t chastise me for admiring your form, especially since I know that you’re showing off to me on purpose.” His other hand grabbed my waist firmly, and I almost lost control.  
“You have no way of knowing that!” I huffed, despite my arms crossed right below my chest so the neckline of my dress was drawn to attention.  
“Oh but I do, princess.” The way his voice strained when he called me that nickname made me know that I was testing him. “You and I both know that you’d never wear something like that unless you wanted attention.”  
“Who knows, maybe I’ve changed. It’s been a year after all…” I tried to sound annoyed with him, but couldn’t manage to make it convincing.  
“I doubt it. You’re even trembling as we speak.” He pulled me toward him suddenly, and I knew I lost once I let out a squeal. 

Once my composure was broken he took his chance, kissing me suddenly and pressing me fully against the wall. I wrapped my arms around him and started to whimper, I had missed this even more than I thought I did. Even though we were technically in public, these people didn’t know him like the citizens of earth did. The thought of getting away with being so affectionate with him without any scrutiny thrilled me more than I’d like to admit. That paired with the way his short hair felt when I ran my hands through it. 

“Thor...you look really hot.” I gasped when we disconnected, letting out what I’d wanted to say to him the whole time.  
“That’s the girl I remember.” He smirked, not as disheveled as I was but I could tell how much he missed me. “You’ve been staring at me this whole time haven’t you?”  
“H-how could I not?” I stammered, not thinking he’d call me out on that. “I’ve never seen you with short hair and you’ve usually got at least something covering your arms when you fight…”  
“I haven’t seen you gawk at me this much since we first met.” His hand was still on my cheek, and I leaned into it to try and hide my blush.  
“Don’t bring that up, dummy!” That was the last thing I wanted to be reminded of at that moment. “I-I was just starstruck back then, that’s all!”  
“That look in your eyes wasn’t just being starstruck, darling.” He gently grabbed my chin so I could look him in the eyes, I didn’t even realize I was looking away until that moment. “Because I see that very same glimmer right now.” 

Without missing a beat he pulled me toward him for another kiss, letting his hand rest against the small of my back while he did so. I leaned against him, not caring about how his chest squished against mine. All I did was touch as much of him as I could while still seeming coy, I didn’t want to go much further while someone could still see of course. My hands traced the muscles on his arms, feeling dizzy when I realized he’d gotten even more toned over time. He didn’t care so much about the fact that we could be seen, as the hand that was on my back quickly went down to feel up my thighs. As much as I wanted to scold him for being so shameless, the small moan that I let out made it clear how I truly felt. It had been so long since I felt him touch me, especially in this way. His beard tickling me was such a familiar yet intense feeling that I knew he had grown it since we last spoke. 

“I-if you go any further we could get arrested!” I scolded, despite only bringing myself closer to him.  
“These people don’t care, I’ve seen much worse going on in broad daylight.” He growled in my ear, grabbing the back of my thigh in retaliation.  
“T-they don’t care…” I gasped, trying not to lean into his touch. “But I do! B-being out like this is a little overwhelming.”  
“Do you want to take this somewhere more private, darling?” He ran his hand up my back.  
“Yeah, of course I do.” I mumbled, the thought of being alone with him making me dizzy. 

With how much I’d figured out my way around the place, it didn’t take long for me to get us back to my dorm. A few times I’d have to sneak him into another alleyway for an extended kiss, both to avoid the looks of guards and because I could barely contain myself. The anticipation of what he would do when we were alone had my legs trembling with each step. I could feel his eyes on me at all times, scanning my body. 

When I entered my room and made sure the door was locked, I was immediately pulled back toward him for another passionate kiss. This time his tongue slipped into my mouth like it was nothing, and his large hands grabbed and massaged my thighs. I whimpered softly into the kiss, running my hands over the muscles on his back. He started to take small steps forward, bringing me through my tiny room and over to my bed. Once I felt my mattress press against me right above my knee, I broke the kiss with a gasp. 

“You’re so eager.” I purred, gazing at him with hazy eyes. “It’s been so long since you’ve been able to do anything, you must be so pent up. Let me help you.” 

Just like that I dropped to my knees, feeling up his thighs so I could take off his pants. When I felt his bulge I bit my lip, shocked at just how worked up he’d gotten. Even though I could feel my panties growing more damp as time went on. His pants were shockingly easy to tug down his legs, even though they were clearly made to fight in. When a piece of armor still covered his groin, I looked up at him with pleading eyes while placing my hand on it. He chucked at this, easily unhooking something behind him and taking the piece off. Now all I could see was his tight boxers, with his member just barely fitting in them. 

I eagerly pulled his underwear down, gasping when he was finally freed. It had been so long since I’d seen him in his full glory, he was still bigger than I imagined he’d be. Without missing a beat I started to stroke him, loving the way he filled my hand. Instantly his hand went in my hair, very lightly grabbing it. That one action sent shivers down my spine, and I licked a stripe up his shaft as a result. He gently pushed me forward, encouraging me to do more. I giggled softly from this, slowly licking his tip while continuing to stroke him. As much as I would whine whenever he teased me, the feeling of getting him desperate was way too much fun. 

His breath hitched with every tantalizing lick, and I could feel goosebumps when I felt up his bare thigh. Every touch was leaving him wanting more, I could see the hunger in his eyes. Part of me wanted to keep teasing just to give him a taste of the state he left me in, but I realized that he was most likely in a similar frame of mind the entire time we were away from each other. So I wanted to give him what he craved, to please him in a way he hadn’t been in a long time. Gently, I started to suck on the tip while letting my strokes get a little faster. It had been so long since I’d taken all of him, I had forgotten just how large he was. 

Eventually I was able to take more of him, slowly making my way down until I had about half of him in my mouth. When we were first together this was about as much as I could take, and I always felt bad about it. That time something was different, either I was so eager to please or something had changed in me during the time we were apart. I was able to get nearly all of him in my mouth, still sucking on him vigorously. He was clearly just as surprised by this as I was, as the hands in my hair only grabbed me tighter and I heard him let out a light grunt. I wanted to let this moment last for as long as possible, so I started to lightly massage his balls while still keeping him deep in my mouth. 

His member pulsed, and I knew that what I was doing was working wonders. Either that or he was so worked up that anything would get him off. I looked up at him with the cutest eyes I could muster, starting to lightly bob my head while letting my free hand sneak up his leg and grab his ass. This caused him to start panting, tugging on my hair without thinking. I moaned from this, my cheeks flushing from the sensation. His legs were slightly shaking, and I could tell he was trying so hard not to buck his hips. 

“Dottie, please, I want to feel you.” Thor groaned, grasping my shoulders. 

I whined, but eventually took my mouth off of him. Part of me desperately wanted him to finish in my mouth, and taste him after so long without it. Yet, my legs only felt weaker at the idea of him pleasuring me. Especially since I just teased him nearly more than I had when we were first together. As I slowly stood back up, he pulled me up to kiss me once again. It was so sudden that he managed to pick me up, lifting my feet slightly off of the ground. I squeaked in surprise, wrapping my arms around his neck to keep my balance. 

My noises only got louder when he pinned me down to the small bed, moving down to kiss my neck. I cried out, wrapping my legs around his hips. One of his hands roughly grabbed my hip, before softly rubbing it like that never happened. I couldn’t even speak from the shock and pleasure combined, whimpering when he nibbled the soft skin on my neck. When he lingered on that spot, surely making a mark, I began to whine. He looked up at me, a dark look in his dazzling blue eyes. Before I could say anything he turned me over so I was laying on my stomach, one of his hands keeping both of my wrists held in place above my head. Somehow he was able to instantly find the zipper next to my neck, pulling it down and attacking my bare back with kisses. I could barely contain myself, he remembered one of my many weaknesses despite all the time we spent apart. My bra was unclasped before I knew it, and I was completely at his mercy. 

“This is your uniform, isn’t it?” He grabbed my ass, before moving down to my thighs again. “I saw others wearing this exact same thing.”  
“M-maybe it is!” I playfully moved my wrists around.  
“So you wore this daily? In front of all kinds of beings?” He quickly reached under my skirt, his fingers tracing over my panties.  
“Ah…! T-Thor, please!” I moaned, craving much more than just the tips of his fingers.  
“Answer my question, dear.” He was smirking, even though I couldn’t see his face I could tell from his cocky tone.  
“I...I did!” I gasped when he pressed his thumb against me. “It was only so I could get under Grandmaster’s radar! I-I thought about you seeing me in it all the time!”  
“Did it get you as wet as you are right now?” He growled against my ear, biting the lobe.  
“It did! It did! I-I want you so bad!” I begged, something about his voice so close made me melt. 

Without saying a word he flipped me over so I was on my back again, spreading my legs wide enough that my panties were fully visible. Licking his lips, he nearly ripped them from how quickly he pulled them down my legs. Briefly I was reminded of the times I would cover my face during our first times together, unable to handle the intensity from his lust filled gaze. That time I felt fully confident in looking at him, loving the feeling of being truly admired by the one I love. So instead of using my now freed hands to cover myself, I used them to run my hands through his short hair. That’s when I realized we were in wildly different states of undress. As much as I wanted him to devour me, the need to be equal overpowered that desire for a moment. 

“It’s not fair, y’know.” I pouted, grabbing his armored top. “My clothes are all falling off and your chest is still covered.”  
“That’s the only reason you want me bare?” He gave me an expression with a hint of sadness, clearly joking but it still made my heart sink.  
“Of course not! I-I just thought that saying I wanted to see you naked was a little vulgar.” I reassured, my eyes lingering on his arms that hinted to the fitness of the rest of him.  
“Be as vulgar as you want with me, my love. I want to hear how much you’ve missed me.” He grinned, before quickly taking his vest off. 

I was completely right about him getting more toned since I’d last seen him. It made a perfect amount of sense considering what he’d been through, but I still scanned every inch of him like I was seeing him for the first time. I quickly stripped off the rest of my clothes after, which was easy because of his work while I was laying on my stomach. The look in his eyes when he saw me completely naked made me almost want to cry, along with the genuinely warm smile that met his lips. A mixture of love and pure arousal, something I knew would’ve been too intense for my past self. Now I felt the same way toward him, barely able to control my breathing from how exciting the view of him was. 

Without taking a second more he dropped to his knees in a similar way that I did, grasping my thighs and spreading them so he could see as much of me as possible. I grasped my sheets in anticipation, beginning to pant when he began to kiss my inner thighs. He was so tantalizing close to where I wanted him most, and he knew it. After peppering kisses all over, even lightly biting a few times, I began to whine loudly. Even though I had just pulled the same thing on him, it still felt so unfair in the moment. Right as I was about to say something, he gently licked one of my lips. This caused all previous thoughts to leave as I moaned shamelessly, only barely stopping myself from pushing his head closer to me. 

My reaction went over well with him, as he moved his focus to dragging his long tongue between my folds. This sudden and intense contact made me cry out, almost bucking my hips before he quickly moved one of his hands to hold my squirming body down. My noises clearly excited him, as his licks only picked up in speed. Soon enough he was completely engulfed in me, his tongue exploring depths that I hadn’t been able to in ages. My hands moved to run through his hair, not used to the fact that I couldn’t grab it anymore. He clearly enjoyed this, as he only brought me closer to him in order to suck on my clit. 

At that point I could barely see straight from the pure bliss I was feeling, moaning like I was in an erotic movie. I was gasping his name like it was the only word I knew, and he was eating up every second of it. His tongue exploring every inch of me, varying from gentle as a feather to rougher than I was used to. Everything brought out noises from me that I didn’t even know I was capable of. His hand on my thigh was gripping me hard enough to surely make a mark, but I was far past caring. In fact, it only turned me on more. He was so excited to taste me that he could barely contain himself. 

“Thor...please! I need you inside me!” I felt myself getting closer to the edge just from thinking about what came next. 

The moment those words came out of my mouth he stopped, looking up at me for a moment just so he could slowly lick his lips. That made me finally break my confident mask, a red hot flush painting my cheeks. I covered my face to hide just how much that got me, knowing exactly how he would react. He made his way up to me, pinning me closely to the bed. The feeling of him being so close, yet being unable to see him gave me goosebumps. Once again he was able to easily grab both of my wrists with one hand, holding them above my head. I stuck my tongue out at him playfully, and he took that as his opportunity to kiss me hard. His lips weren’t chapped, but they weren’t completely soft either. I could taste myself on him but didn’t care, only focusing on the feeling of him pressing against my thigh. 

“What did you say you needed again?” He spoke right into my ear, groping one of my breasts.  
“Dummy!” I squeaked, despite my heart going wild in my chest from our closeness. “I-I want you inside me!” 

He continued to play with my chest, eventually moving down to lick one of my nipples. I would’ve scolded him for continuing to tease, but anything I was going to say was replaced with a whimper. Right as I couldn’t take the anticipation anymore, I felt the tip of his cock press against my entrance. As he started to push inside, he got his mouth away from my breast so he could look at my face. I was expecting it, but his sheer size still completely blew me away. He was barely even halfway inside of me and I felt more filled than I had in ages. One of his hands continued to knead my breasts, and he moved his other one away from my wrists in order to cup my cheek. He pressed a soft and romantic kiss to my lips, pressing his forehead gently against mine. 

Once he was halfway inside, he stopped to check on me. I could feel my eyes starting to water, but that was normal. He was thick, stretching me to my limit, but I knew I could handle it. We had gone much further than this when we were together before. I placed a hand on his cheek, bringing him down to kiss me again to tell him that I wanted more. Eventually he managed to fit inside of me, and I whined when I knew he’d made it to the base. I’d missed this so much, all of my lonely nights would be spent thinking of this feeling. His cock was hot, being able to hit spots that I could only dream of doing on my own. He tried his best to stay still, but I could tell it was hard. 

“Baby, please!” I bit my lip, the sight of him holding himself back only turning me on more. “J-just move! I’m not a sensitive baby anymore!”  
Thor started slow, taking himself back out of me inch by inch before going back inside again. He kept his pace as the exact same as it was when he first entered me, driving me crazy with lust. I loved his gentleness, how he was able to treat me like a fragile doll. When we first started getting intimate it was exactly what I needed, especially considering his size. This was different, I had been craving him for over a year. Desperately wanting those moments where he’d lose control, growling like a wild animal and marking my body. When he barely sped up whatsoever after a few times, I knew what I needed to do. I suddenly kissed him roughly, running my hands down his back and pushing him further into me. 

Even the slight change in speed from my actions made me moan, and I felt myself start to unconsciously buck my hips against him. This made him grip my hips roughly, finally getting the hint and thrusting into me at a much faster pace. I wrapped my legs around him, pulling him even closer as my moans became uncontrollable. The smirk on his face despite his uneven breathing made it clear that he was teasing me on purpose once more. I could see it coming, so I had to do something in return. Gently at first, I dug my nails into his back while rubbing him softly. 

That clearly got to him, as he grunted loudly and leaned down to bite my neck. I only scratched him a little bit harder, gasping as he started to buck his hips roughly. Just a few nights ago this was what I fantasized about, assuming it would never actually happen. His bites on my neck were surely leaving marks, and I knew I didn’t want to be the only one with evidence from our time together all over me. The moment he lifted his head away from my neck I was on his like a hawk, biting and sucking on his surprisingly soft skin. He groaned, taking one hand away from my hips so he could grab my hair gently and press me closer to his neck. 

I started to bite him a little harder, before he suddenly pulled me away to kiss me deeply. His hands went back to gripping my hips as he started to pound himself into me, and I could barely think straight anymore. He growled directly into my ear when we disconnected, and I found myself nearly screaming his name with ecstacy. His cock pulsed and twitched inside of me, and I only wrapped my legs around him tighter. We were both getting close, I ran my hands along his shoulders and felt him shivering. 

His thumb found its way to my clit, and I couldn’t take it anymore. I clung to him, crying out his name as I trembled uncontrollably. He gritted his teeth and kept slamming into me, only getting faster when he knew I was cumming all over his cock. For a brief moment we locked eyes, and he pulled me up to him for a kiss. Something so sudden and clumsy that I knew he was going to finish, and within moments I was proven right. He moaned into the kiss, slowing down only slightly as his cock pulsed and filled me up. One thing that I’d forgotten about was just how much he had stored in him, especially considering how long it’d been since he came.

He nearly collapsed once he finally filled me up completely, hugging me tightly and nuzzling my neck. I panted loudly, feeling slightly dizzy. Without even thinking I lovingly stroked his hair, still not used to how short it was. I gasped when he pulled out of me, whimpering when I felt just how much was inside. He breathlessly kissed me, thumb brushing so tenderly against my cheek that I nearly forgot what we had just done. 

“I love you so much.” I whimpered, the moment he disconnected.  
“I love you too, darling.” He smiled warmly, intertwining our fingers.


End file.
